metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives occur every 35 messages. Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 Re: Unofficial Translation The template was already used quite frequently on pages with content translated by MDb, Recon, Hat, etc., so the text in the template was already out-of-date even before I started adding it to images. As a quick and easy fix, I've changed "Wikitroid editors" to "Metroid fans", which should be a convenient blanket term that covers all bases. If you'd like to add more, such as specifying that the translation may have been done externally (i.e. not by Wikitroid editors), please do so. --PeabodySam (talk) 04:22, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Understood. That's why I'm always so obsessive about crediting the sources of images, translations, etc. --PeabodySam (talk) 04:31, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Banjo-Kazooie To be fair, the panoramic doesn't include Piranha Plant either (at least, not as far as I can tell), so we probably will need to wait until launch before we find out. Besides, there's four unaccounted-for DLC characters, so we probably don't need to worry too much about that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:14, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :True. I'm cautiously optimistic. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:11, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Edit summaries? Sorry if I sound petty/annoying/bureaucratic here, but I've noticed that you typically use edit summaries to discuss the article topic or just make a related comment, some very recent examples of which are this and this. That's a rather inappropriate use of edit summaries, and makes it unnecessary hard to tell what you actually did in your edit. I know we have all been doing this collectively at least once and most of us don't bother leaving edit summaries at all, but I'd say it's better to post discussion like that in a blog or external forum. --CortexCPU242 (talk) 14:53, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it's hard to tell what I did in the edit. It's as simple as clicking on diff in Recent Changes and looking it over. More important for major edits than typo corrections, and only an issue if a lot of content is being removed or added to a page. I don't see the need to summarize every single edit, that's very tedious. Admittedly I do get excited in some of my summaries, but the examples you referenced represent only a small fraction of my edits. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:34, November 14, 2018 (UTC) 39 minutes? Hi. When you made that edit for Metroid Prime 4, you said in the edit summary "39 minutes, people!". Can you tell me what you're referring to? I hadn't gotten any news about any upcoming announcements, so I have no way of knowing what that was referring to. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do, but I'll need a link in the meantime. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:11, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay. I'm not too fond of livestreams, but hey, if I can sit through DOAXVV's livestream during the DOAFest, I think I can sit through this one long enough to see if they cover Metroid Prime 4 in at least the pre-show. I've currently got my computer on mute, however, due to an unrelated translating project regarding Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation episodes. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:16, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::EDIT: Unfortunately, the thing spooled around the 2 and a half minute mark, so I can't continue at all. Looks like we'll have to wait until the livestream can be watched on our own terms. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:01, December 7, 2018 (UTC) x x Reverse Corruption Glitch (Update) Thank you for your assistance! I am still looking into any details I may have missed. I will have the pictures published as soon as I extract them. (Update) 'I have currently found a (temporary?) solution to this ''minor setback. If the pictures require Higher Quality, feel free to replace. Once again, Thank you for your asistance! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:02, May 6, 2019 (UTC) 2 More Questions... Sorry but I have a few more questions in need of answering... #Does anyone from Nintendo/Retro Studios actually view, read or monitor this website? #Is the "Admiral Dane D*** word" allowed to be typed? (answering this question is entirely optional) Thank you for your future response(s)! Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 23:19, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :The answers are probably and yes. I'm known to use some language of that color from time to time myself (but not against users). [[User:RoyboyX|'''Ro'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:20, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Questions in need of Answering... Perhaps you''' can help me with a couple of questions... #Who is the current top Administrator monitoring Wikitroid the most? (ignore this question if the second one is answered) #What exactly are the specific rules for the Wikitroid ''Blog Posts? I couldn't find them after searching for a while... DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:11, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Wikitroid's de facto leader is FastLizard4, although he's quite busy, but somewhat responsive on Discord. I say de facto because as a wiki, everyone is supposed to have equal say in matters, but generally he's represented the site. As for blogs, as long as they aren't inflammatory or attacking people then it should be fine. We don't have a blog policy because we don't really use them. [[User:RoyboyX|'Ro'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:38, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you for your co-operation. Signed DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:42, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Questioning/Answering before editing... I am currently editing my profile page. The gallery allows me to change the color of both the text and box ring. Am I (currently) allowed to do this? Or am I required to keep it "professional" (as in default) ? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 23:34, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Change it to whatever you want. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:44, May 25, 2019 (UTC) : Thank you for your Authorization. Your Friend, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:00, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Need Advice Please... I am going to take a lot of heat for not including him, but I need to be sure on his status. And since you are both my friend and ''a Metroid: Other M expert, I can only trust you with this response... Should James Pierce be considered a Veteran? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:39, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :A veteran of war? Of course. Even soldiers who've been court-martialed, like Bowe Bergdahl, are veterans. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:25, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! ''Your Friend, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:48, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Curating Comment: A possible solution Let us try this instead: LINK (The Galactic Fedaration does votes on stuff, right?) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:57, May 29, 2019 (UTC)